


Lux Calida

by Anjenoir



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjenoir/pseuds/Anjenoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wound is so deep that it can't be healed with a little bit of light, love, and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much for notes. I hope my work speaks for itself without them. As always, reviews are very much welcome.

**Chapter One**

Seven days had passed since telekinetic movie star Madison Montgomery was returned to the mortal coil by Misty Day, hippie-chic, swamp-dwelling witch and healer extraordinaire. And in those seven days, she hadn't once even peeked out of her room. Of course, no one could be bothered to come check in on her. She was a raging bitch, after all.

That night, Misty sat at the dinner table with the rest of the Coven, picking absently at her food, the lost soul upstairs weighing heavily on her mind.

Abruptly, she stood and cleared her plate, disappearing in a flurry of shawl tassels, golden curls and clacking boot heels. The witches at the table stared after her.

"Where that dirty hippie running off to?" Queenie asked, her voice full of snide derision.

"To Madison," Nan replied. She'd clearly been eavesdropping on people's thoughts again. "She thinks we're - bad people. For leaving Madison alone."

Queenie snorted. "If she's too dumb to know that Madison Montgomery is a stone cold bitch who would kill her over a bump of coke, that's her own problem. Stupid, inbred hick."

With that, they returned to their meal.

**************************************************************

"Madison?" Misty called as she knocked, her sweet, southern drawl gentle and laced with concern.

"Go away," Madison snapped in response.

Misty clicked her tongue. "Maddi, honey, I'm comin' in."

She opened the door, ignoring the girl's sharp protests.

Madison was on the bed facing the ceiling. She shot one hard glance at Misty, before rolling her hazel eyes and covering her face in her hands.

"The fuck do you want, Swamp Bitch."

Misty ignored the insult, slowly making her way closer.

"Just come to check on ya," she said. "I know you been through somethin' terrible."

"Yeah, well I'm fucking fine. Now get the hell out."

Misty shifted her weight.

"Now, Maddi, I know you ain't fine."

"Stop calling me that."

"Ain't nobody fine right after dyin'. It takes time." Misty heard a small sob and paused briefly. "And care. You ain't alone. I'm here for ya."

Madison rolled on her side, facing the wall.

"Leave me alone, god dammit," she whispered.

Misty turned to leave, but stopped, looking back at Madison's curled up form on the bed. She glanced once more from the door to the silently crying girl, internal conflict playing across her features.

With a small sigh, she turned her back to the door, hitching up her skirts, and climbing into Madison's bed. She held her breath, waiting for the impending attack, as she settled in behind the young witch and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The Hell, Swampy, get your dyke ass out of my bed!" Madison snarled, turning abruptly to face the woman. Misty caught her in an embrace, pulling her to her breast even as Madison thrashed and spit like a cat in a baptismal font.

"It's alright, Maddi, it's - ow, hey stop that- It's OK - ouch, Jesus - I got ya, lil girl, let it on out."

Madison landed one last thump to Misty's chest, accompanied by a hearty "Fuck you, bitch!" before collapsing into a sobbing mess.

"There ya go, darlin'," Misty cooed softly, before pressing a light kiss to Madison's forehead.

The girl trembled, tightly gripping the woman's shawl and burying her face in her neck, and Misty clicked her tongue again, squeezing Madison's delicate frame impossibly tighter.

They continued this way for a time, before the girl's painful sobs settled into silent tears.

"Maddi, honey," Misty murmured. "You wanna talk about it?"

The girl shook her head against Misty's neck.

"Madison.." she insisted gently, wiping tears away with her ringed thumb. "I been there, too. A few times.　 I understand. You can tell me anythang."

Silence.

Misty sighed and dropped a kiss into silky hair.

"Hey.." The word was barely audible.

"Yeah, Maddi."

"Did you - did you see a light? Or anything?"

Misty cocked her head to one side. "Well, sure I did. It's always real bright, but every time I head toward it, my teeth start vibratin' and my body calls me back to it. Why?"

Madison sniffed. "I didn't see anything. Mine was cold and dark and quiet. There was nothing."

If she'd been looking at Misty's face, she would have seen abject horror written all over it.

Madison had visited Limbo. For most people, stuck means stuck, and in all Misty's years, she'd never wanted to come close to knowing such a desolate, hopeless place.

"Well, darlin', that don't matter now," she said brightly, in a bid to drive back both their thoughts of endless darkness. "You're back and I'm here for ya."

Madison looked up at her and smiled, and Misty's breath hitched at the sight. Perhaps she'd never really looked at her before.

Or perhaps her wide mouthed smile was just that radiant. But right now, despite her ashen complexion and black eye circles, she was breathtaking.

"Thank you," the girl whispered.

**********************************************************************

After Misty left the room, Madison stood up and stepped into the shower, letting the water flow down over her tear stained, pretty face, her thin, delicate body and long, coltish legs. For the first time since Fiona slit her throat and drained the life out of her body, she felt something beyond empty, crushing loneliness.

It might have been friendship. Maybe affection. Almost certainly lust. Stepping out from under the spray, Madison looked at her reflection and rolled her eyes.

_great. you have the hots for that swamp rat? really? should've just stayed dead._

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her full lips.

**********************************************************************

Misty, fresh from her own shower, twirled to Fleetwood Mac in the middle of her room, stark naked but for her many rings and bracelets, and the shawl held out behind her. The woman's skin was dewy, her body sculpted and strong. She was a striking sight to behold.

Fully absorbed in the music and the thoughts of one hazel eyed, dirty blonde dancing in her head, she failed to hear the knock at the door. Nor did she notice when the same door opened and the object of said thoughts walked in and closed it behind her. In fact, she didn't notice anything amiss until the song ended and Madison uttered a hungry and appreciative "Damn, Swampy."

At this, the witch spun back to face the door, unable to conceal the surprise on her face as she wrapped the shawl quickly around her nude body.

"M-Madison," she breathed out, followed by a nervous chuckle. "Ya ever hearda knockin'?"

Madison smirked.

"I knocked. You didn't hear me, I'm guessing because you were balls deep into 'Edge of Seventeen.'"

Misty turned bright red, but managed a weak smile.

"So, uh.. How long were ya standin' there?"

Madison slowly walked toward her, a strange glint in her eye and an extra swing in her hips.

"Long enough."

Misty swallowed hard.

"Maddi," she whispered. The girl didn't respond, but simply continued closing the space between them.

"Maddi," she tried again, louder this time. "What're you doin'?"

"Well," Madison paused with a smirk, inches from the woman now. "You. If I play my cards right."

Misty shivered visibly, and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself, praying Madison hadn't noticed her suddenly rock hard nipples.

"Madison," she rasped quietly, not trusting her own voice, "if this is about earlier, well, I'm sorry, but that ain't what I was gettin' at."

"Come on, you pushed your whole body up against me and held me so tight, I could feel your heart beat, " the girl replied, her tone smooth and seductive. "Nobody gets _that_ close to someone unless they're thinking of fucking them."

"Oh, is that right?" Misty husked, subconsciously edging closer and holding Madison's intense gaze.

"Mmhmm. And I know you're lonely too. I mean, how much action were you really getting out there in the sticks? And I know Cordelia isn't giving it up anytime soon, no matter how obvious you are."

The woman blushed at this last, but didn't look away. Madison continued undaunted. She reached for the taller witch's surprisingly warm hand, interlacing their fingers and watching blue eyes flutter closed.

"We could be good for each other," the girl whispered, suddenly vulnerable as she searched the other's face.

Misty Day, tired of being alone, of being starved of love, of craving human connection, opened her eyes, pulled in a deep, shaky breath, and let her shawl drop around her ankles.

*******************************************************************

Madison smirked, blatantly leering at Misty's body.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Maddi?" the woman purred. "Ain'tcha ever seen a naked girl before?"

"Never one like you," came the sincere reply. In truth, faced with the sight of Misty's alabaster skin, beautifully muscled legs and small, perfect breasts, not even Madison Montgomery could formulate a witty remark.

Misty cocked an eyebrow, supressing a grin, before biting her bottom lip.

"Well, ya gonna stand there and gape?　 Or ya plannin' on puttin' hands on me some time soon?"

Suddenly unable to stem the tide of her long stifled sex drive, she didn't wait for an answer, and instead pressed herself against Madison's still clothed body, taking the younger witch's face in her hands and kissing her soundly. Madison reciprocated, grabbing fistfuls of wild blonde curls and slipping her tongue between Cupid's bow lips, eliciting a throaty moan from her new lover. Madison smiled into the kiss, feeling the ravenous desperation coming off of Misty in waves.

This was going to be fun.

Abruptly she pushed the witch away using her well-honed telekinesis. Stormy eyes shot wide open at the unseen force pushing into her chest. Madison, both hands free and her new toy not going anywhere, began to strip, almost painfully slowly. Misty, still checked by that crushing invisible power, could only watch and whimper and beg the young witch to hurry as the fire in her lower belly raged in earnest.

Finally, Madison stood nude, a smug grin on her face. "You like what you see, baby?"

Misty, heart pounding in her ears, could only moan in response, worry her bottom lip and stare. The girl had a slim, dainty figure and incredible supermodel legs. Her breasts were firm and round, generous handfuls that suited her petite build perfectly.

The swamp witch's assessment was interrupted by a gasp and a squeal from her own lips as she was unexpectedly tossed through the air like a rag doll. Bracing herself for impact, she was surprised to find herself being let down gently onto the bed. Madison giggled from across the room.

"Jesus, Madison," the woman breathed. "Yer a lil scary sometimes, ya know?"

Without warning, the girl transmutated and appeared on top of her, drawing a startled yelp from her delicate little mouth, before pushing her down into the pillows.

"Oh, but you love it."

Misty was not ashamed to admit that it was true.

Madison straddled the woman, leaning in to kiss her, but she was stopped by a flat palm pressed against her chest.

"Wait," Misty rasped. "Roll over. Let me do somethin' first."

"Bossy much?" Madison teased, not moving.

Misty rolled her eyes and sighed, before swiftly flipping their positions.

"Yer damn right I am," her Cajun accent thick with arousal and dominance. "An' stronger'n you, too. So best behave yerself, girl."

Madison groaned inwardly, and Misty smiled. Nobody ever pegged her for a domme.

"Surprise, bitch," she added with a wink.

With that, her demeanor visibly softened, the palms of her hands heated up and took on a nearly imperceptible glow, and she laid them on Madison's face, muttering in Latin. Drawing a breath deep into her belly, she ghosted her lips over her lover's mouth and slowly exhaled.

Madison, not understanding what was happening but hardly in a position to resist, received the woman's breath, and a warmth began to spread through her body, from her lips, down her neck, all the way to her toes, which had been chronically cold long before her death. Suddenly unsettled by this new feeling, this strange, gentle invasion of her body, she stared up into dark blue eyes, and Misty gazed back, grinning.

"There you are," she whispered. "You look.. alive."

Madison looked, awestruck, at the restored color in her hands and arms. She stared back up at the witch on top of her, suddenly aware of the magnitude of her untapped power.

"Ya know, Maddi," Misty murmured, "You're awful cute when you're scared. You look like a lost little girl."

"Shut the fuck up," the young witch snapped back, ill accustomed to displaying such timid vulnerability.

Misty snarled and grabbed a hank of dirty blonde hair, making Madison squeal.

"Can the attitude, witch bitch, 'fore I slap it right outta ya."

Madison's jaw dropped. Never having been on the receiving end of such treatment, she glared daggers, but didn't say a word.

"Good girl," Misty growled, claiming her open, wide mouth with her own tight little pucker, sucking and biting down on a full lower lip, and thus producing a warm trickle down the inside of Madison's thigh as she submitted to the swamp witch and her insistent kisses.

Lost in the taste of the woman's mouth and the strange heat which had spread from her palms to roll off her rippling body, Madison opened her legs wide, wrapping them around Misty's waist and digging her heels into her lover's bare ass, while her perfectly manicured nails sunk into the ivory skin of her back. Misty pulled out of their kiss, reattaching her lips to the girl's elegant neck, and running a hand down her flat belly. Encountering Madison's slick, shaved pussy, she wasted no time teasing, instead rubbing all over it hard with the heel of her hand.

Impatient and love hungry creature that she was, she quickly changed tactics, plunging two long, ringed fingers into her lover's dripping entrance without any hint of warning. Madison gasped at the sudden penetration, and fought to catch her breath, Misty lustfully panting right along with her.

"Why, Miss Montgomery," the Cajun drawled, her sweet tone in sharp contrast to the tension and heat of the situation. "What a tight lil pussy you have. Not what I was expectin', given yer reputation."

A vicious snarl ripped from the mouth of the younger witch as she angrily shoved against Misty's chest.

The swamp witch chuckled, roughly pushing Madison back down by her throat.

"Down, girl," she muttered, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Madison soon forgot the offense, her attention diverted to the mounting pressure between her legs. Deft fingers twisted and worked inside her, milking out her pleasure, causing it to bubble and spill over.

"Oh Fuck.. I... I... Ohhhhhh," her words fell apart as Misty fucked her harder, thrusting powerfully with her hips to help force her fingers deeper inside.

Momentarily halting her nipping and suckling at the girl's earlobe, she softly whispered, "Not yet. Don't do it yet."

Madison let out a frustrated scream, the sound eliciting an involuntary tightening of Misty's lower abdomen, as though her very womb was twitching in arousal.

"Patience," she purred, moving lower to take an erect, light brown nipple into her mouth. Madison jerked upright with a sharp cry, Misty's fingers still buried deep inside her. The swamp witch, unperturbed, sucked harder still, licking the sharp peak before grazing it with her teeth. Madison's answering wail was cut off by a pale hand squeezing around her throat, effectively closing off her air supply. Her eyes snapped to Misty, who cocked an eye brow.

"I said, 'Down girl,'" her soft tone once again belying her actions as she forcefully pinned her bitch back to the bed. With no free hand to support her now, Misty let herself rest on Madison's slender frame, crushing her beneath the weight of her strong build. In all this, she never slowed her hips' and fingers' incessant pounding.

The hand around Madison's throat moved to her other nipple, twisting, rolling, and tugging on it, mirroring the lips and teeth at the other breast. Madison wound her fingers into Misty's long blonde curls, hyperventilating and close to tears from scorching pleasure and the effort of holding back her orgasm.

"Misty," she gasped. "Baby, please."

The Cajun released the nipple in her mouth and kissed Madison's flushed cheek.

"OK," she murmured. "Let it go for me, darlin'."

With that, the starlet's eyes rolled into her head, her back bowed up violently, and an unbridled scream reverberated through the room, long fingers holding their pace and drawing the moment out to its fullest potential. As the last flutters of Madison's orgasm subsided, Misty withdrew her fingers, slipping them into her own mouth, rings and all, to suck and lick them clean, sighing at the taste and the beautifully erotic sight and sound of the witch dissolving into a post orgasmic puddle.

*******************************************************************

No one kept track of how much time had passed since Madison found her release. Misty had held the girl close in her strong, pale arms, whispering sweet nothings as her breathing slowed and her lithe body ceased convulsing. Finally, hazel eyes opened and looked up into stormy blues.

"I've never busted a nut like that before," Madison said, grinning.

Leave it to her to try and ruin the moment with that deliberately vulgar mouth.

Misty, recognizing the defense mechanism for what it was, wrinkled her nose at the expression and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, an' you ain't ever called be by my name, neither," she teased. "It's always 'swamp bitch this' and 'hillbilly that.'"

Madison blushed. "God, I - Um-"

Misty giggled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright, I know them's just your terms of affection. But I like the way my name sounds comin' out your pretty lips."

Madison rolled her eyes, but this time it was softer somehow, more good natured.

Misty sighed, and held her tight with her right arm. The left disappeared back under the blanket, and the Cajun closed her eyes.

Madison watched briefly, shifting to get a better view of Misty's pretty face, noticing the small tug of a lip or furrow of a brow as her hand worked invisibly under the blanket.

The girl cleared her throat, and Misty cracked open one eye to look at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Gettin' mine," she replied, letting her eye lid fall shut.

Madison cleared her throat once more.

"What, Maddi."

"I'm right here, you know."

"So ya are."

The girl sighed in exasperation, before adopting a husky tone. "My fingers work perfectly fine."

The woman arched her eyebrows and smirked, but didn't open her eyes.

Madison huffed and shifted her position, stretching her neck up to lick the shell of Misty's ear.

"So does my tongue."

Misty couldn't bite back the moan that slipped from her lips as she rolled over and captured the girl's mouth in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison, supremely confident in her well-practiced sexual skill, kissed Misty's mouth eagerly, sucking and exploring with her tongue like she was sampling the sweetest, most luscious fruit in the Garden of Eden, eventually pulling away to nip down her jaw to her neck, leaving Misty gasping for air. Taking care not to mark the silky white skin, her expert mouth sought out every tender, sensitive spot, eliciting goosebumps and intensely erect nipples for Misty Day. When the feral blonde began to buck her hips against Madison's lean thigh, desperately seeking relief, the starlet grinned.

"Did you need something?" she asked innocently.

"Maddi.." she said, her already raspy voice strained. "Come on, girl."

The younger witch smirked and withdrew her leg from between Misty's thighs.

"What's that you told me about patience?"

Misty growled in response, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. Accepting this as a sign of submission, Madison continued, kissing and biting her way down her modest chest and toned belly, tonguing her navel briefly and delighting in the answering huff from her lover. She paused inches above the neat, blonde racing stripe, pressing her face deeply into the flesh there and biting down.

The swamp witch wailed in tightly wound desperation, bowing up her back and grabbing fistfuls of the girl's hair. Madison smirked and stared up at Misty, who returned her hungry gaze with open mouth and quivering chin, before sucking pussy lips into her mouth.

"Fuck," Misty groaned, eyes rolling back.

Madison locked her intense gaze on Misty's angelic face, and continued in this fashion for a time, languidly sucking and releasing various areas of the Cajun's womanhood while deliberately avoiding her swollen clit, thus accomplishing little beyond relentlessly fanning the flames of her desire.

"Maddi," the wild blonde ground out. "Finger me, Maddi, please, please."

The telekinetic chuckled.

"You asked so nicely. You must really want it."

"Shut up."

Madison rolled her eyes, and traced a fingertip over the woman's glistening pink pussy, parting her tightly fitted lips and working a slender middle finger inside. Misty's back arched once again and she began to pant.

"Jesus, Swamp Rat, it's one finger," she taunted, dripping with her signature sass.

The witch cast a long look at her, but didn't say a word.

"Wait- you're not a virgin, are you?" she asked with a smirk.

It was Misty's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, Madison, I am not a fucken virgin," she retorted, giving back attitude in equal measure.

"Got it, you're just desperate and high-strung, then."

Misty responded by quickly but gracefully rolling Madison onto her back to straddle her face.

"Bitch, you talk too much."

Not waiting around for a response of any kind, the Cajun ground down against the starlet's mouth, panting in time with each twitch of her hips. Madison, momentarily taken aback, stared up at the witch undulating above her, smooth muscles rippling, and blonde curls dancing.

When Misty bit her bottom lip and squeezed her own breast, the girl snapped back to attention, rubbing a milky thigh with one hand while slowly working her finger back inside of her lover. The woman groaned, increasing the speed and power of her movement.

As evidence of her arousal flowed freely from her, Madison pushed another long, slender digit into her entrance. Misty Day's answering moan was deep, lusty, and as the pressure within her grew, warm light began to radiate under her alabaster skin, and the already substantial heat coming off her body intensified.

The starlet's eyes never left the Cajun, transfixed by the sight. The wild witch glowed like a goddess and sweat streamed down her neck and over her heaving breasts. As she neared her orgasm, beams of golden light cast from the tips of her fingers and toes, growing brighter as her sounds grew more intense.

Accompanied by a final, feral scream, the light burst from her entire body, illuminating the room and dazzling her lover, who, despite the twinge of fearful panic in the back of her throat, coaxed out every bit of pleasure until the brightness of Misty Day's sun had faded to embers.

The woman lay in the arms of the young witch, foreheads touching, breath mingling, hearts thumping in unison. She lifted her head to look up at the starlet with a smirk on her Cupid's bow lips.

"Not bad, Hollywood," she rasped, before burying her face in Madison's chest with a contented sigh. The girl stroked her golden curls, unsure of what exactly possessed her to do so. Even more startling to her was the impulse to press a tender kiss into said curls. Misty smiled against her skin and hummed.

"I can hear your heart beat," she murmured gently. "Who knew ya had one in there?"

Madison laughed lightly.

"Bitch, shut up." Her tone was soft, affectionate even, and she held the wild blonde tighter to her chest. In that moment, more than ever before in her painful, dark existence, Madison Montgomery felt.... happy.

**************************************************************************

It was late when Madison, having declined Misty's offer to roll a couple joints, finally disengaged herself from the woman's comfortable hold, pecking her once on the lips to stifle her protests. Wordlessly, she gathered her clothes from the floor, before creeping back to her room. Arms full, she opened the door via telekinesis, dropping her pile of clothes in a corner and collapsing onto her bed.

The house was silent and the moon was huge and bright in the sky, soft glow streaming in the windows and dancing across her bare skin.

The starlet ran fingertips lightly over her face, down her throat and chest, over her perfectly flat abdomen as she pondered what had just transpired.

The sex, the blistering heat, the blinding light... And the strange feeling behind her breastbone at the end of it all. Too strange. Unsettling.

And yet...

Before Madison could think it out and draw any sort of conclusion, the extent of her drained state made itself apparent, and she succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty had watched, only slightly disappointed, when Madison gathered her effects and left. The girl's healing process had begun, she supposed, and it didn't make a difference if she stayed the night or went.　

Somewhat sated for the first time since before her fiery execution, Misty stretched her spent body, before making her way to the closet. From behind a considerable collection of boots, she produced a bong and a baggie. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she packed the bowl with dank green and took a deep hit.

"Mmmm Mads, ya don't know what you're missin'," Misty mumbled to herself.

As the room grew hazy, the Cajun drew a final lungful of silver smoke, before laying back and sighing contentedly.

"Well, Misty Day," she murmured to herself. "Ya fucked. Ya baked. Now there's just one more thang."

With that, she rose to her feet and padded, barefoot and buck naked, downstairs to the kitchen.

************************************************************************

Morning came much too soon at Miss Robichaux's. And with it, came a knock at the swamp witch's bedroom door.

"Misty?" a soft voice called, knuckles rapping lightly against the wood. "Misty, are you awake?"

The woman groaned to herself, not mustering the energy to answer.

The knocking stopped, and instead the door slowly opened as Cordelia entered. Her dark eyes fell to her friend lying face down, sprawled out on top of the bed, and immediately Cordelia spun back to face the opposite direction.

"Oh my god, you're naked," the woman gasped out.

Misty lifted her head, looking her own body over with a smirk.

"So I am. Hiya, Miss Cordelia."

"I- um- I'm so sorry, Misty, I didn't mean to burst in on you, " she stammered out.

The Cajun chuckled, standing up and stretching with an exaggerated sigh, her rosy nipples hardening and goosebumps breaking out over her porcelain skin.

"For Christ's sake, Delia, we're both girls here, you ain't gotta stare at the wall."

Cordelia, red-faced now, turned toward Misty, focusing high and away on a spot beyond her friend's shoulder, determinedly avoiding her nude form.

"That's better," the wild witch practically purred, leaning casually against the wall "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of the headmistress visitin' my chamber?" she said, only half teasing.

"I- well, it's time for breakfast." Delia's voice was soft but even this time. "I would hate for you to miss it. I know you love to eat." Her plush lips curled upward mischievously and Misty laughed.

"Well, now, that's real sweet of ya, Miss Delia," she said. "I'll be right down."

Cordelia nodded and turned to leave. As the door opened, she paused and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Misty?"

"Ma'am."

"Do be sure and put some clothes on first. We don't need the girls developing body image issues because of you."

With that, she was gone, leaving Misty grinning.

****************************************************************************

Madison stood leaning against the kitchen counter working on a bowl of cereal when Misty breezed into the room.

"Mornin', y'all," she addressed the rest of the Coven seated at the table, receiving a couple sleepy sounds of acknowledgement in return.

"Hey, Maddi," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around the girl and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Madison let out a piercing shriek, wrenching herself violently out of the woman's embrace.

"Wh- Madison, what's wrong?" Misty asked, wide eyed and utterly taken aback.

"Stay the fuck off me!" Madison screamed. "Cordelia, what kind of shitty headmistress subjects her students to this bullshit?!"

"Maddi.." the Cajun tried softly, but was immediately cut off.

"Don't fucking call me that!" she spat. "Why don't you just twirl your rape-y vibes back to that shithole swamp?"

The hurt, shocked expression on the woman's face brought instant regret of her words, a hint of apology briefly softening her features, before she bolted from the kitchen.

Misty stared after her, frozen in place with her chin on her chest.

Her silent contemplation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned to look at the witches seated at the table and realized they'd all been staring at her, likely for that entire ugly incident.

"So," Queenie began, "you feel like explaining what that was all about?"

Misty glanced from the voodoo doll, to Cordelia, to the clock on the wall behind them, back to Cordelia, before wordlessly turning around and grabbing four or five bagels, shoving one in her mouth, and getting the hell out of Dodge.

********************************************************************************

Madison pulled in a deep breath, smoothing the front of her dress and rolling her shoulders, before slowly, hesitantly turning the knob of the Greenhouse door.

Misty, deep in concentration, didn't look up as she breathed new life into a shrivelled, dead aloe plant, before carefully snapping off the end of a fresh, green leaf. Pressing the thick gel to her thumb, she threw her head back and practically moaned with relief.

Her pain soothed, Misty finally acknowledged the presence of the other witch, trying for a blank expression but unable to keep the cold edge out of her stare.

"Hey," the girl spoke.

Misty didn't respond.

"What did you to your thumb?"

She encountered the same stony silence.

"Look, about earlier," she started, but the swamp witch abruptly cut her off.

"What about earlier, Madison?" she snapped, turning her back to pick some dead leaves off an orchid and crumble them to fine powder between her fingers. "I ain't some heart broken school girl, I'm used to people bein' too good for me, bein' ashamed of me."

"Misty that's not-"

"Don't motherfuckin' lie to me!" Her snap had turned to a bark. "I don't need yer fake pity, or retroactive conscience, or whatever the hell this is."

Madison crossed the room to stand next to the wild witch.

"Misty, just hear me out," she said softly, almost pleading.

The woman sighed and turned to face her.

"Well go on then. Spit it the fuck out,"she growled.　

The girl sighed, carefully choosing her words.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you."

Misty arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, but didn't say a word. Madison continued.

"I have a reputation, as you know. I don't have friends. I don't have feelings. I don't know how to love. And I sure as hell am not a lesbian. Bisexual. Whatever."

"Oh right, course not, all that screamin' an' pantin' an' carryin' on, that was on account of yer straight self not appreciatin' me and my rape-y vibes," Misty said acidly as she folded her arms across her chest, piercing gaze boring into the younger witch.

"Shit," Madison huffed. With seemingly great effort, she added, "I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." She reached out and took Misty's hand in hers, chancing a smile.　 "Please, will you forgive me?"

The swamp witch visibly softened at the touch, a tiny smirk gracing her lips.

"Well, Maddi, I know that apology musta burnt on the way out, given what a cold, prideful bitch you are."

Madison shot her a narrowed glare.

"I forgive you. But ya owe me."

The girl leaned forward, catching the woman's lips in a quick but searing kiss.

"Don't worry, I plan on making it up to you," she purred with a grin.

Just then, the door slowly opened.

Madison's eyes went wide, and Misty froze, unsure of what to expect, what her reaction should be as Delia entered the greenhouse.

She needn't have worried; The starlet's acting was on point.

"And furthermore, there isn't enough alcohol in this goddam state to make me look twice at someone with a vagina!" she spat. "But I know that's a lot of big words for your hillbilly ass, so let me break it down for you: I'm not gay, you creepy. hippie. bitch." She over enunciated her final statement for effect, hard eyes fixed on the wild witch.

Cordelia froze in place, uncertain of what she'd walked in on, whether she should turn and leave, or stay and prevent bloodshed.

Misty gestured casually with her hand, and convincingly threw out a dismissive "Fine, Hollywood, you ain't the only hot piece of ass 'round here. An' there's plenty that's less crazy, too."

Madison responded with a flash of both middle fingers.

"Girls.. " the headmistress began cautiously.

"What, Cordelia," the two witches barked in unison.

Had the situation not been so bizarrely uncomfortable, Delia might have laughed softly to herself. As it were, she could only stammer a mild reprimand, urging them to give each other space for the sake of peace in the Coven.

They stared her down silently, Madison with hands on her hips, a picture of barely contained rage, Misty leaned against the counter, a study in cool indifference. Poor Cordelia could only sigh and retrieve the unlabeled jar she had come for, shaking her head as she closed the door behind herself.

Certain the headmistress was long gone, the two blondes finally made eye contact, breaking the silence with a fit of giggles.

"Ya know, Mads, ya really ain't half bad," Misty began, mischief dancing in her blue eyes. "Don't know why everybody says you're such a shitty actress."

"Fuck you," the girl retorted, grabbing blonde curls and kissing the woman fiercely.

Misty chuckled against full lips, before pulling back and purring, "Alright, but not here. Ain't about to get walked in on. You'd throw me to the wolves and cry 'rape'."

"You bet your sweet ass."

"Uh huh, so your room or mine?"

"Mine in ten minutes," said the starlet as she turned on her stiletto and strode to the door. "Don't be late."

She grabbed the handle ferociously, screaming slurs and insults back over her shoulder into the greenhouse on the off chance anyone was listening. A wicked smirk grew on her lips as she trotted up the steps to her room.

Misty stared after her, shifting her weight from one leather-booted foot to the other, squeezing her thighs together in an unsuccessful attempt at blunting the edge of her arousal. When exactly eight minutes had passed, she bolted from her spot at a dead run. In her hasty flight to her lover's bed, she slammed the full force of her muscular frame directly into Cordelia, who let out a startled gasp as she lost her balance. The wild witch was quick with her reflexes, catching the headmistress before any harm was done.

"Oh Miss Cordelia, I'm so sorry!" she squeezed out between pants. "You alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine," Delia stammered, acutely aware of the other woman's strong arms wrapped around her, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "What on Earth is the matter?"

"Nothin', nothin', long as yer OK, I'll catch ya later, Miss." With that, Misty was gone, and Cordelia was left standing in the hall.

The swamp witch was tall, and her long legs took the stairs two at a time, remarkably steady on her feet, given the height of her heels. When she reached the telekinetic's door, she glanced up and down the deserted corridor, before bursting in without so much as a knock.

The door slammed shut behind her, making her flinch, and gasp as she felt a sharp tug of her blonde mane.

"You're late," Madison whispered, breath tickling the woman's ear.

Misty could barely hear herself think over the pounding of her heart. She swallowed hard and breathed deep.

"I know, I 'bout knocked Cordelia on her ass roundin' the corner."

Madison tugged a little harder on her lover's curls.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, bitch," she hissed. "Cordelia flat on her back, spread open for you.."

Misty visibly shivered at the girl's words. There was no denying the truth of them.

Madison huffed, and it briefly occurred to Misty that she may have blown her chance. But then, the starlet bit her ear roughly, snarling "Slut," and pressing flush against her body, and the Cajun knew she needn't have worried.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The tension in Madison Montgomery's room was thick, palpable, and in a frenzied mess of flying clothes, the witches found themselves naked and staring at each other. Madison, feeling bold and perhaps a bit vengeful, kissed her lover roughly, fists finding thick curls and wrenching her to the ground in less than a flash.

"Heel, bitch."

Misty, taken utterly by surprise, stared up at Madison, eyes smoldering with wrath and offended pride... And arousal.

Burning, undeniable arousal.

She allowed herself to be dragged to the bed by her hair. On all fours, no less.

"Good girl," the starlet murmured with a smirk. "Now get up on the bed. But stay on your knees."

The Cajun opened her mouth to protest, but with the aid of Madison's Concilium skills, was made to grudgingly oblige. She'd take her vengeance later. For now, despite her caustic gaze and feigned reluctance, she was a needy, willing puddle of submission.

Madison joined her kneeling on the bed, running hands over the dip of Misty's back all the way down to the back of her thighs, before lightly scratching her way up to her hips. All thoughts of resistance long forgotten, the woman arched her body, popping her perfect, round ass up enticingly.

"You've been a bad girl, Swamp Bitch," she said softly. "A very bad, slutty little girl."

""Mm, have I, now?" the feral witch murmured, glancing back over her shoulder. "I s'pose you're gonna punish me then?"

The girl's hands continued their gentle, hypnotic roaming, and Misty hung her head and closed her eyes, entirely unprepared for the loud spank that followed.

With a startled yelp, she flinched hard, snapping her head up.

Madison only chuckled. It hadn't been a particularly hard slap. Even in her current dominant position, she didn't quite dare to find out what would happen if she actually hurt or displeased the powerful witch bent over in front of her. So, it was a love tap to start, just sufficient to get Misty's attention.

Suddenly in the mood for a bit of a gamble, she pulled her dainty hand back, slapping once, twice, three more times, each harder than the last, until she'd pressed her luck far enough and the Cajun finally snarled a low warning. Madison cocked her head and smirked.

"Oh, did that one sting?" she murmured, smooth and sassy. "Poor baby."

The wild witch opened her mouth to snap back, but was immediately distracted when her lover bent to soothe the red handprint with a series of velvet soft kisses. Instead, she purred, leaning into the girl's touch.

Full lips traced a path to the apex of Misty's thighs and blew a gentle stream of warm air over her slick womanhood. Direct as ever, the starlet dragged her tongue firmly up the length of pink of flesh, licking from her clit to her ass and back again, delighting in the sinful sounds falling from the woman's lips.

Satisfied that Misty's pussy was thoroughly soaked and aching for her, Madison pulled back to admire her handiwork. Placing a hand on each hip, she pressed herself against the woman's firm rear. After a moment, she gave a frustrated growl.

"You're too fucking tall.." she muttered, standing up off the bed and pulling Misty's booty with her. From her improved angle, she resumed her grinding, uttering an appreciative purr when the woman pushed back into her.

"Fuck, Maddi." Soft and breathy. "That's so hot."

It went this way for a time, the girl experimenting with changes of tempo, of pressure, all acompanied by Misty's rocking hips and coarse words of encouragement.

Eventually, this endeavor became too much of a tease, and it was time to get down to business. She stepped back, giving that butt a parting slap.

Misty turned over on her back, scooting up to the head of the bed. Once she was comfortable and settled, she leveled her stormy gaze at Madison.

"You waitin' for an invitation?"

"No. Just wondering what you look like when you beg."

Misty grinned.

"Well, don't hold your breath, sugar. I'd just as soon finish myself instead."

The girl scoffed, hands on her hips.

"Bullshit."

"Mm, wanna bet?"

With that, the feral blonde's lids fluttered shut and she ghosted a graceful white hand down her neck, between her breasts, over her belly, sighing when she reached her destination. Madison watched as deft fingers danced and pretty toes curled, as turned on as she was indignant that she'd been denied.

Moments passed, and the starlet broke the silence.

"Misty.." she said in a voice so small, she surprised herself. It was almost a plea.

_want me. need me. please._

The woman opened her eyes and looked at her, mischief playing behind her lust-glazed stare.

"Come on, Mads, you ain't gon' miss all this over that silly ol' pride of yours, are ya?" she rasped. "Don't let it go to waste, darlin'. I'm all juicy."

Madison shivered imperceptibly, before rolling her eyes, true to form. But she smiled huge, transmutating from where she stood into Misty's waiting arms and kissing her with all she had, before grabbing her wrist and sucking her fingers clean.

She shifted to lay alongside her, hooking one leg over Misty's and pulling her open, kissing on the woman's neck as she went.

"I want you, Misty Day," she whispered, fingertips running up and down over a strong, creamy thigh, barely flirting with the edges of more interesting territory. "Do you want me?"

"I'm here, ain't I, honey."

"Say it. Tell me you want me." There was a pitiful note behind her seductive tone, just a trace that no one would have noticed. Misty, infinitely perceptive, heard it without trying.

Determinedly controlling the wanton twitch in her hips coaxed by Maddi's wandering hand, she placed a kiss, tender and firm all at once, on her forehead.

"I want you, Madison. Of course I want you."

"Damn right, bitch. Now, hold on."

With that, she slid two slender fingers in to the hilt, setting a fast pace and reveling in the groan that came from the swamp witch's perfect little mouth.

"Ohmylord!" she ground out between pants. "That's right, get after it!"

The girl grinned and bit her lip, and the fluttering behind her sternum was back in full force. She'd worry about it later. For now, she was a study in pure, rock solid focus, fingers working skillfully, hazel eyes memorizing every detail of her face, watching, waiting for Misty's magic.

There it was.

It started almost imperceptibly, like a change in the atmosphere, like sensing a storm in the distance. First came the warmth, gentle, inviting, but steadily growing to fever pitch as the light danced once more beneath Misty's alabaster skin.

The starlet worked her busy fingers, changing the angle suddenly and curling them up at the end of the stroke, and Misty squealed and...

Sparked..?

_no way, you're seeing things._

She tried again, digging on the curly blonde's G-spot, and no, she wasn't seeing things, the woman _actually sparked_ , real-live honest-to-God literal sparks shooting from her lower belly and all over her chest.

"Holy shit," Madison breathed, fascinated by this new discovery.

Misty, a vision in gold, bucked and wailed and streamed sweat, and as she reached her peak, took Maddi's face in her hands and urged her to her breast. The young witch, curious and hungry, took a luminous rosy nipple into her mouth, never ceasing her expert work between the woman's legs.

When the first shower of tiny micro flares peppered her tongue, hazel eyes rolled back completely, a shuddering moan escaped full lips, and she sucked harder, desperately drinking in this new ecstasy. Misty's sparks tasted like fire, like ice, like every good and beautiful thing that ever existed on Earth or in Heaven, and suddenly the warmth coming from her glorious body began to pulse inside of Madison as the powerful, wild witch was overcome by her orgasm.

The girl pulled back, releasing the hard peak from her mouth with a pop, heat flaring inside her and extremities tingling, watching the woman's chest heaving dramatically. It was only then that she remembered to be afraid.

_what are you?_

She startled further when Misty sat up abruptly, still glowing with blinding intensity. Her blue eyes, now backlit by her internal illumination, shone with brilliant color, like stained glass windows in the morning sun.

"Hurry, Mads, before it's gone," she murmured, pulling her to straddle her lap. "I can't hold on to it forever."

"M-Misty, wh-" Her trembling words were cut off by the pad of a finger against her lips.

"Shhh.. don't fear me, child."

Her tone was sweet. Her stare was earnest. Together, they were somehow deeply unsettling.

But with Misty on the move again, there was no time left to ponder.

She ran her scorching fingertips down the throbbing veins of her lover's pale throat, pausing to roughly squeeze round breasts and tug on erect nipples, smiling at the answering squeal, before wrapping a strong arm tight around the young witch's back to support her in position.

"Eyes on me, darlin'," she rasped, rubbing and teasing Madison's dripping pussy.

The girl complied with a groan, perfectly flat abdomen jumping when Misty pushed two fingers inside her, filling her with impossible pleasure and scorching heat as her fears evaporated from her mind. She rode hard, sinking her perfect nails into Misty's shoulders, hissing and whining at the burning intensity of it all.

The Cajun lavished open mouthed affection all over her long neck and flushed chest, vigorously thrusting into her, driving her magic deep inside until the light that permeated her own being flirted under Madison's skin and hazel eyes glowed in green and gold.

"Oh my god," she managed between ever-escalating screams.

"Mm, not quite," Misty muttered with a smirk, before biting down into a delicate shoulder.

And that was enough. Madison shook and cried out like a thing possessed, she was full of the Devil, and Misty Day was her exorcist, holding her close as blinding, searing radiance poured from both of them.

When it was finally over, the girl drew a massive breath before slumping forward amd burying her face in curls, silent tears streaming down her face as the room gradually grew dim once again. They went down together, Misty on top with hands cradling Madison's head, lovingly kissing away every single tear as it fell.

***********************************************************

Pinned for a time under the feral blonde's comforting weight, Madison's eyes finally dried and her shuddering aftershocks ceased, and she gazed up into Misty's once-again dark blue orbs.

"Hey, sugar. You alright?"

Madison nodded.

"You- you should go."

Misty cocked her head to one side, creases on her brow. Madison pecked her once on the lips in a half-hearted bid to ease the sting. She couldn't bring herself to do more.

"Please," she added quietly.

The woman nodded hurriedly and sniffed once, before getting off the girl, gathering her things and wrapping herself in her shawl.

"Aren't you going to get dressed first?" she asked softly.

"Naw."

"It's- it's not you. I need you to understand that."

"Don't worry, Maddi. It's ok," she said, managing a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Her smile grew a hair, just enough to show her dimple, and without another word, she cautiously opened the door and crept away to her own room.

Watching her door click into place, Madison sighed, immediately regretting her request.

"Now what?" she whispered to herself.

_you're addicted already. jesus. you're a wreck._

******************************************************************

Misty sat on the edge of her bed, rolling a huge blunt, muttering to herself as she was wont to do, a holdover from her solitary swamp life.

"Bring her deep magic, and she kicks ya outta her bed.."

She scoffed.

"Quelle surprise."

A knock at the door jolted her and she hurriedly hid the fatty, before making her way to answer it. Cordelia was on the other side.

"Hey, Miss Cordelia," she rasped with a grin, leaning against the doorframe with all the powerful grace of a jungle cat, poised to pounce.

"Hi Misty," the headmistress answered, a tiny smile on her pouty lips.

"What can I do for ya, Ma'am?" she asked, looking at her in a way that was anything but subtle.

Cordelia's gaze flitted to the shawl and the Cajun's bare legs. Her delicate brow furrowed.

"Um.. are you.. are you w-wearing anything?" she stammered slightly. "Under that shawl?"

Misty gave a pretty giggle.

"Why Miss Delia, I do believe I am nekkid as a jaybird under this here thang."

She laid the accent on nice and thick for Delia, knowing full well she loved the sound of it and not above using this to her advantage.

"Um. Oh."

"I was just headin' for the shower, is all."

Silence.

Cordelia's nearly black eyes snapped back up to Misty's face as she realized they'd been roving up and down, drinking in her favorite witch's barely concealed form.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Misty, I just- well, you didn't come down for lunch and you must be starving by now. Delphine just about has dinner on the table."

"Aw, Miss, ain't no need to apologize. Thank ya for thinkin' of me again."

Cordelia nodded and chuckled lightly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to detect a common theme for my visits to this room."

Misty smirked and bit her lip.

"Well, any time you wanna catch me in the nude or talk to me about _eatin'_ , I guess you know where to find me."

The headmistress flushed deep red, searching for an appropriate response. When her mouth had opened and closed and nothing was forthcoming, without so much as a word herself, the curly blonde stepped brazenly into her personal space, and when she was close enough that she could feel the woman's body heat and practically hear her thumping heart, she placed a hand on Delia's cheek and pressed her lips to the other side. Innocent enough, it seemed, but she lingered just a little too long and kissed just a little too firm and too close to the corner of her mouth. The woman's breath hitched noticeably, and when Misty lightly nuzzled her ear and husked out a positively velvety "Thanks again, sugar. I'll be right down," all she could do was stand with her plush mouth hanging open.

The wild witch, seeing she'd won this round, grinned and quietly closed the door in Cordelia's face and padded back to her bedstand.

"Delia, honey, what am I gonna do with you," she muttered, retrieving her blunt and taking a deep hit. "Bet ya could use some of this shit."

She giggled at the thought of smoking up prim and proper Headmistress Foxx, subsequently choking on her lungful and dissolving into a coughing fit.

As she regained her breath, Misty pondered both the shattered girl and the broken woman, whether her presence at the witch house was simply a case of being in the right place at the right time.

Or whether perhaps the deep wounds on their damaged souls were the source of the inexplicable, magnetic draw she'd felt to leave the bayou and join the coven at Miss Robichaux's.

 


	5. Chapter 5

So it went for a time, the swamp witch and the starlet going about their lives as normal, playing up their supposed hatred by day while secretly seeing each other at night, alternately sneaking to each other's rooms, touching, talking, and lying side by side in easy silence, only to slink away in the safety of darkness many hours later.

One such night found them in Misty's bedroom, the feral blonde wrapped in the telekinetic's delicate arms as she fought to catch her breath. Madison kissed the woman's hair and rocked her gently as the room grew steadily dark. She'd given up on resisting the affectionate urges she felt in her chest, simply refusing to give them any thought at all. They'd likely vanish of their own accord someday anyway, just like every other good thing in her life. What she did think about, however, was Misty's magic.

Her power had steadily grown stronger over the weeks, and the wild witch was better able to hold on to it, to call it up at will, pulsing it out of herself and into Madison. Yet, in all their time together, with all their shared intimacy (and, dare she think it... connection... ?), Misty had never once offered an explanation. The girl's initial fears, while still simmering on the backburner, had edged over and given space to curiosity.

"Misty?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, darlin'," came the dreamy reply.

"What.. what is that.. that thing you do?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You know... your.... magic, or whatever."

The woman chuckled softly.

"Well, that's just it, sugar. Magic."

Furrowing her brow, the girl continued.

"But I mean, what is it really? Where does it come from? Why does it happen?"

Misty shifted in her lover's arms to place a firm kiss on her lips.

"Maddi, honey, I don't think you're ready to hear it."

Madison pouted.

"I'm not a kid."

The curly blonde smiled gently.

"I know, I know. All in good time, darlin'. All in good time."

With that, she settled back against Madison, despite the starlet's protests.

"Hey now, you stop that. Just be quiet and take what's comin' to ya."

With that, she took a nipple into her mouth and rolled onto her back, strong arms wrapping around Madison and pulling her on top. Maddi squealed and giggled.

"You can't just silence me with sex," the dirty blonde scowled down at her playfully.

"The hell I can't," Misty growled, switching to the other breast and drinking in her lover's eager whine.

When she'd finally had her fill, she released the girl's aching tit and stared up at her.

"Go on, girl," she rasped. "Get on my face, I know ya wanna. "

"Oh my, Miss Bossy Bitch, what's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked in typical sassy fashion.

Misty reached up and took a hold of the still-wet nipple she'd been sucking on moments before, pinching and tugging hard until the girl squirmed and cried out.

"You're welcome, smart ass. Don't make me change my mind," she said sweetly.

Madison grinned and, without hesitation, moved so her knees where on either side of Misty's head.

"Eat me," she commanded softly, lowering her dripping pussy to the woman's open mouth and sighing when she made contact.

"That's a good bitch," Madison murmured, knowing full well she'd pay for it later, or at the very least be sternly reminded of what her place was.

For now, though, she ground down on her lover's pretty face, reveling in the woman's skilled tongue on her clit and warm hands roaming over her thighs.

As her perfectly flat belly twitched with pleasure and butterflies, she gazed down into stormy blue eyes and bit her lip, marveling at how, for once, everything was right in her world.

*****

Sleep had never come easily for Cordelia, and tonight was no different. From the time she was a little girl, her thoughts had a tendency to race as soon as her head hit the pillow, and over the past few months, those thoughts had been primarily centered around one Misty Day.

Though far from a stranger to female attraction, she'd never in her life mustered the courage to act on it.

But Misty. God. She was something else. Her warm soul and kind eyes were only enhanced matched by her willowy figure and ethereal appearance, and if anyone ever looked every inch a witch, it was her. That deep, raspy voice and sweet, southern twang were the cherry on top. As far as Cordelia was concerned, the woman was Perfection in the flesh, the Goddess Incarnate, even.

Yes, these were the very thoughts that kept her wide awake and yearning. It was something that was so close, just down the hall, even, but for Delia, with her many insecurities and timid nature, it may as well have been another universe.

And yet...

The girl did have a tendency to invade Cordelia's personal space, to saturate every word with innuendo, to let her blue eyes linger not too subtly over the woman's frame. The witch worried her lower lip as she pondered.

Not surprisingly, it was her mother's voice she heard in her own head.

_she's just teasing you, delia. don't be stupid._

Realistically, she knew, no one teases like that unless they are interested. Right?

_you're not even her type, even if she does like girls. she clearly wants that spoiled little 'film star' brat._

_who could blame her? at least madison's pretty._

She sighed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Get the hell out of my head, Fiona," she growled.

No, she was being ridiculous. The signals were there, loud and clear. All Cordelia had to do was make a move. Something. _Anything_.

"Damn you, Delia," she muttered to herself, recalling their last interaction, her most recent missed opportunity.

No. It would not go on like this. Tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow, she would be bold, fearless.

But for now, sleep was the main objective.

She yawned and closed her dark eyes, lying on her side and burrowing into the pillow.

Presently, she turned onto her back and settled in with a deep breath.

That didn't last long, and soon she was on her side again.

_god dammit._

As she rolled over for the millionth time that hour, Cordelia decided she'd had enough. She needed some help. There were 327 different plant species in her greenhouse, for Christ's sake, there had to be _something_ that would put her out for the night. A sleeping draught in mind, the headmistress rose from her bed.

She crept down the hallway, practically gliding, like a beautiful, pale ghost, perfectly silent in her effort not to wake the girls. As she approached the swamp witch's bedroom, she slowed her steps and gave a quiet, longing sigh. What she wouldn't give to be on the other side of that door, tangled in the sheets and inhaling the scent of the woman's golden curls.

Suddenly, she furrowed her brow. Something had jolted her out of her dreamy contemplation. A sound. But what could it possibly be?

Straining to make it out, she leaned closer.

Yes, she was definitely hearing something, but her sleep-deprived brain still couldn't fathom the possible source. Delia, afraid of prying but desperately curious, pressed her ear carefully to the door. To her abject horror, the blasted thing swung ajar, and, unable to stop herself, she peeked inside.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sting that accompanied the scene she next laid eyes on.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Unable to stop herself and fully aware of the impropriety of what she was about to do, the headmistress peered through the crack in the door.

Madison's back was facing her, the play of the girl's ribs and spine visible beneath her skin with every movement she made as she sat astride Misty Day's face.

Cordelia stared for a moment, transfixed. The sight was beautifully erotic.

And profoundly devastating.

As her fragile heart shattered into slivers, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the agonized whimper that slipped out, pulled the door closed and fled into the night.

*****

Morning dawned on Miss Roubichaux's, and with it came an odd, palpable tension. Misty came down to breakfast, late as usual, and, like always, the witches seated at the table didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence. As she glanced around the kitchen, she noted the headmistress' conspicuous absence.

Strange.

"Hey, any of y'all know where Miss Cordelia's at?" she drawled.

Madison looked up and smirked.

"Why do you wanna know? Looking to get rapey with her too?"

"Shut yer mouth, Hollywood, 'fore I bust up them pretty lips," the wild witch snarled in response.

"Dyke."

"Tramp."

"You guys.." Zoe started.

"What, Zoe??" they snapped in unison.

Before she could respond, Nan spoke up.

"Cordelia's- in the greenhouse. And Madison _is_ a tramp."

"Ew, you little-!" the starlet shrieked.

The curly blonde thanked Nan with a grin, standing up and casually walking away as all Hell broke loose behind her.

*****

Cordelia quietly tended to her plants, checking and re-checking each one, straightening every pot two or three times, anything to keep her occupied and out of the main house.

When she had exhausted every stalling option that she could think of, she leaned her elbows on the counter, heaving a weary sigh and resting her face in her hands.

She couldn't stay out there forever. But she couldn't begin to fathom facing the two witches, thoughts of whom had been tormenting her relentlessly since she'd had the misfortune of all but walking in on them the night before

Christ, what was she going to do?

The blinding agony in her chest at seeing them... like that.. had since settled into a dull ache. Rejection was nothing knew for Cordelia; her mother had seen to that. But aside from that, she really had only herself to blame for losing this chance, as usual. For her insecurity, her cowardice.

Fucking Fiona. Always right.

As she began the descent into one of her daily self-beratement sessions, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Shit," she breathed out, immediately focusing all her attention on a nearby azalea as none other than the object of her affection sauntered into the room.

"Morning, Miss Cordelia," she said brightly. "I didn't see ya at breakfast. Nan told me where ya were. Creepy, how she does that," she added under her breath.

"Oh, good morning, Misty," the woman replied barely above a whisper, not making eye contact or even looking up from the plant.

The Cajun cocked her head to one side.

"Everything alright, Miss?"

Delia nodded, the corners of her lips curling up into a ghost of a smile.

Fixing her gaze on the headmistress, she closed the distance between them until they were a scant foot apart. She scanned the older woman's face, and at this range, there was nothing Cordelia could do to hide her pale cheeks or the redness in her eyes.

"You been cryin'," Misty stated softly.

Silence.

The curly blonde furrowed her brow and raised her hands to cup Cordelia's face, gently urging her to make eye contact. Black coffee eyes finally met ocean blues.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" she murmured. "Tell me."

Not trusting her own voice, all the woman could do was shake her head.

"Please," the girl said, ringed thumbs stroking delicately along Delia's high cheek bones.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, really," Cordelia offered, again smiling weakly.

Misty clicked her tongue.

"Now, I know that ain't true," she said gently, kind eyes earnest. "I can see you're hurtin', plain as day."

 _dammit_.

Cordelia sigh, defeated.

"Have you ever... had feelings for someone," she began quietly, "and been sure, almost positive that they felt the same way.. only to find out in the most horrible way that you were completely and hopelessly deluded?"

Misty stiffened slightly.

"Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't realize you had your eye on anyone. Who is he?"

I'll kill the bastard, she added silently.

The other witch hesitated.

"Well... it's a woman, actually."

"Oh. Do I know her?" Misty asked with a scowl.

At this, the woman's lush bottom lip began to tremble, and she looked away, tears forming in her ebony eyes.

"Oh... oh honey, don't cry," she cooed. "Please don't cry. Whoever the bitch is, she don't deserve you, and I oughta kick her ass for doin' ya like this."

Delia's self-restraint ran out, and she let out a plaintive sob, which turned into two, then three, and suddenly she was openly weeping, and Misty, her soul filled with warmth and the sting of the other's pain, held her close and kissed her hair and her temple and her forehead with aching tenderness, until, finally, it became too much for her heart to bear.

The woman pulled away rather violently.

"Stop," she said, her voice shaky. "For the love of God, please, just stop."

"Wh- I- what's wrong?" Misty started, voice tight and concern all over her face. "Did I do something?"

"You don't understand," the woman answered, voice thick with emotion. "You don't, and how could you? I can't expect you to, it's my fault."

"Talk to me," she said, her tone soft. "Help me understand."

Cordelia pressed the heels of hands into her eyes, drawing a deep, shuddering breath.

"Misty... It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," she began to ramble, "I hope you won't think differently of me now, I don't want to harm our friendship in any way, I -"

"Wait, wait.. Cordelia.. So you're tellin' me you're like this over lil ol' me?"

A nod.

"But I know that you're involved, and I'll never speak of this again, we can go back to normal.."

The crease in Misty's forehead deepened.

"Hold on. Involved?"

The headmistress hesitated a moment, uncertainly avoiding the Cajun's gaze.

"Yeah, um, I saw you. And Madison. In your room."

The girl's jaw dropped.

"Misty, please, don't be upset, it was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to. I was headed to the greenhouse. I heard sounds that I couldn't place, I thought.. I don't know, maybe you were having a bad dream or something."

Nothing.

Delia continued shakily.

"So, I was trying to decide if I should go in and wake you, and I put my ear to the door to hear better, and it opened just a bit, and before I could close it, I saw the two of you. Just a little, just for a split second. Please don't be mad at me," she implored.

The wild witch stood uncharacteristically speechless, searching for a response.

"I'm sorry," the woman whispered, fresh tears blurring he vision as she hastily moved to leave. A strong, warm hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back around to face the younger witch.

"Cordelia, don't go. Please," she said, pressing a kiss to the back of a delicate, pale hand and gazing intently into dark eyes. "I'm so sorry you witnessed that last night. I'd have told ya myself, but Maddi is hell-bent on keepin' it secret."

Delia sniffed once, and Misty continued.

"The other thing I should tell ya is that I've felt an incredible pull to you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. Like the tide to the moon. It's something powerful. Primal. Inexplicable. Do you feel it too?"

At this, the woman nodded and her face crumpled as the tears began to flow freely.

"Hey, hey, darlin', don't cry," she said with a gentle laugh. "This is supposed to be a good thing!"

"B-but how can it be? You have Madison," she blubbered out.

Misty pressed the pad of her finger to Cordelia's lips.

"Shh, now. Let me tell ya something about Madison. She is a scared little girl in need of some pretty heavy TLC, and I am more than happy to give it to her. Now, that don't mean that I'm taken, that I can't care for another. Just because ya give of yourself to one person, don't mean there's nothin' left over for anybody else. That's the thing, Cordelia. Lovin' ain't so black and white. There's a whole mess of grey in the middle."

The other witch's tears had ceased and she regarded the feral blonde curiously. Flashing a charming grin, Misty continued.

"Well, Miss? What do ya say we explore that grey area together?"

The headmistress frowned.

"What about Madison?"

"No need to worry 'bout her. She's fine."

She pulled Cordelia close into a tight embrace.

"I want you, Cordelia." She whispered in her ear. "Will you have me?"

"Yes, god yes," she practically moaned in response, burying her face in the Cajun's neck and inhaling deeply, little waves of panic and ecstasy and anxiety and elation coursing through her body.

They stood that way for a time, until finally, the reality of what had just transpired set in. Cordelia pulled away, taking Misty's face in her hands. She gazed deeply into her lover's eyes, pulse thumping in her chest. Misty looked back at her and grinned.

The broken woman's dazzling, radiant signature smile spread wide across her tear-stained face and she gave one tiny laugh.

_take that, Fiona._


	7. Chapter 7

Sharing. This was a new concept for Cordelia. But if it meant she could have even a scrap of Misty Day's affection, she was determined to learn.

Their discussion in the greenhouse had ended in Misty placing a soft kiss to her cheek and the two going their separate ways for the day. The promise of spending some time together that night made Delia giddy like a schoolgirl. And anxious. Always, always anxious.

The other witches of Miss Robichaux's had plans to go out, and Misty, in an effort to keep up appearances, was expressly uninvited. Madison most vocally refused to be seen out in public with "her hillbilly ragdoll ass," and this suited the Cajun just fine. There would be no competition for her attention this evening.

*****

The telekinetic looked herself up and down in the mirror, winking at her own reflection. Satisfied that she looked like someone who'd materialized off the cover of Vogue, she slinked off to her secret lover's bedroom.

She tapped lightly on the door with her knuckle, and when Misty opened it, the starlet pushed them back into the room, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"Sweet Lord, don't you look delicious," the curly blonde murmured, eyeing the skin-tight sheath dress and dangerous high heels.

"Go ahead. Have a taste."

Not giving her time to react, Madison captured Cupid's bow lips in a ridiculously heated kiss that left her lover panting. She pulled away with a smirk, wiping a smudge of her lipstick from the corner of Misty's mouth.

"I'm sorry you aren't coming," she said too sweetly. "But look on the bright side; you'll be home alone with Foxxy. Maybe you'll finally butch up enough to get in her pants."

Misty pinched her ass and growled.

"Shut up and get the fuck out."

The girl turned on her heel, blew a kiss over her shoulder, and walked out the door.

*****

Cordelia heard a soft knock on her office door and looked up from her paperwork.

"Come in."

The feral witch entered the room, flashing a deep-dimpled grin.

"Hi Miss Cordelia."

The headmistress smiled back.

"Are you ever going to drop the 'Miss'? I mean, especially given the circumstances."

"Well sure, I just didn't mean to be disrespectin' ya in case you changed your mind," she replied softly.

"Not at all."

"Good. In that case, I wanted to let ya know the girls have left for the evenin'."

She paused briefly, cocking her head to the side.

"Also, ya look real cute in them glasses."

At this, the woman blushed bright red, and Misty gave a low chuckle, before sauntering casually over to her desk and sitting on it.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

Delia's mind blanked. Hopelessly. She could think of only one thing, and that was how many times had she vividly fantasized about taking the girl on this very piece of furniture.

"Cordelia?"

The woman suddenly snapped out of her stupor, shifting her gaze to Misty's face.

"Hmm?"

"You're awful distracted, Miss," she said, standing up and offering her hand. "Let's get you outta this office and away from them damn papers."

"Ok," she whispered, allowing Misty to help her to her feet. She let out a surprised squeal when she found herself abruptly pulled into a tight embrace. The Cajun deeply inhaled her neck and purred appreciatively.

"I been thinkin' 'bout ya all day, Cordelia," she rasped quietly. "The way you smell. How you feel in my arms. You been thinkin' 'bout me too?"

The headmistress, by now breathing heavily, let out a weighty sigh.

"God, yes. Ever since you arrived at this house, you're all I can ever think about."

Misty ran the tip of her nose up the woman's elegant neck to her ear, delighting in the ragged gasp this produced.

"Well, sugar, we got us a couch, a fireplace, and a hell of a wine cellar. Shall we?"

Delia nodded silently. Staring down at their interlaced fingers, she followed the girl out of her office.

*****

Misty regarded Cordelia over the rim of her glass. The alchemist's beauty was otherworldly. Her skin was finest porcelain, her hair flaxen silk. And those eyes, huge and coffee-black, reflected the dancing flames that were the sole source of illumination in the ancestor room. They held other things, too. Secrets and fears, needs and wants, so much more than the softly lisped words she had just spoken from those impossibly full lips.

But their talk had turned to comfortable silence, and the Cajun let those thoughts be. Instead, she set down her pinot noir and scooted closer to the object of her desire until she was practically in her lap.

"Ya know, Delia, I been thinkin' .." she began, intently seeking dark eyes.

The woman gazed dreamily back at her, and she continued in a low, heavily accented murmur.

"There's somethin' between us, somethin' that shoulda been taken care of long ago. I can't let this stand."

Cordelia frowned, suddenly unsure.

Had she done something wrong?

Misty kept going.

"Now, I aim to set things right. Assumin' ya got no objections, Miss, I do believe I'm going to kiss you."

Cordelia's breath hitched and suddenly, her entire body was aquiver with nerves.

_jesus, delia, get a grip._

With Herculean effort, she stopped herself short of hyperventilating, and instead managed to form a smile. She gave a single nod as her gaze dropped to the girl's mouth.

The wild witch traced her thumb over a plush bottom lip, and the woman's eyes fluttered shut at her touch, but as Misty leaned in, a soft hand on her chest gave her pause. Her brow furrowed almost imperceptibly as she searched her lover's face.

"We'll go slow, right?" Delia whispered.

"Of course, babydoll," she drawled softly. " As slow as ya need."

With that, Cordelia withdrew her hand from Misty's chest, instead burying it in her golden curls, and the girl closed the distance between them.

wow.

The kiss was gentle, deliberate, and to the headmistress, it held several unfamiliar qualities, things she'd never known with Hank.

Insistence. Electricity. Longing. The promise of better things to come. She'd never been kissed this way before.

Misty was the first to pull back, resting her forehead against Delia's, and speaking in breathy tones.

"There. That's better."

"Misty?"

"Yeah, honey."

"Kiss me again."

The feral blonde, drunk on the taste of the other witch's mouth, couldn't possibly have denied her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

So this is going slow, huh, Misty thought to herself, smirking into their heated kiss.

It wasn't a complaint, certainly. She'd waited a lifetime for this, and finally, here she was with Headmistress Foxx purring and bucking underneath her. The night was already going better than she'd imagined.

Cordelia's long legs were wrapped around the feral witch, drawing her closer as they deep kissed and all but dry humped on the couch.

Oh yes, this was pure bliss.

Misty abandoned the woman's cushy lips in favor of sucking on her exquisite ivory neck, which earned her an equally exquisite breathy moan. As she ran a hand underneath her lover's shirt, Cordelia spoke her name as a question.

"Yeah, baby," the Cajun replied in a sexy drawl, moving higher to insistently kiss and bite her jawline.

"Misty.. please.." Delia stammered with lust-hazed difficulty. "We should stop."

_god dammit._

"Oh," Misty said softly. "Right. Of course."

Blushing bright red, she dismounted quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, ain't no need for that," Misty replied with a smile. "We'll take it nice an' easy, like ya said."

"I just- well, I suppose I forgot myself."

The girl giggled.

"Yeah, ya think so?"

"To be fair," Delia said with a grin, "you didn't exactly help."

"What's fair about expectin' me to resist you?" Misty countered, blatantly staring up and down the woman's body. "I mean, I ain't a fucken superhero."

Fighting off the frantic butterflies that stirred to life under Misty's suggestive gaze, Cordelia pulled in a deep breath, leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to the corner of Misty's mouth.

"I think it's time to say good night, Misty."

The wild witch sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty late, ain't it. Girls'll be home soon."

She stood and helped the other blonde to her feet, holding her hand and looking into ebony eyes.

"Now, I don't mean to be oversteppin'," she murmured softly, "but would it be alright if I walked ya up to your room?"

Cordelia gazed back at her, determinedly _not_ staring at her lips as the girl spoke. Suddenly unable to trust her own voice, she nodded silently and allowed herself to be led out of the room and up the grand staircase until they were standing at her door. Misty tenderly kissed the back of the woman's delicate hand before wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She flirted noses as though to kiss her, but with barely the ghost of her breath on the alchemist's lips,she pulled away, noting the way Delia involuntarily leaned with her as she went. The Cajun smirked.

"Good night, Cordelia," she said almost too casually.

"Yes." Her tone held disappointment, but she hid it with a gorgeous smile. ( _what the hell are you disappointed about?? "slow and easy" was **your** idea.) _ "Good night, Misty."

With that, she opened her door, and they parted ways for the night.

*****

_delia, you're a mess._

_you had her, finally had her!_

_and here you are._

_in your bed._

_all alone._

_again._

_looks like it's just you and your vibrator tonight._

The headmistress pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dammit."

She rolled over and opened her night stand, retrieving her faithful pink companion, clicking it on and wasting no time in pressing it to her clit. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, she allowed her fantasies to run wild. Wound up as she was, Cordelia promptly fell to panting, biting back screams, and whimpering the swamp witch's name.

Quickly (too quickly, in fact), the pale blonde came undone with a breathy, shuddering "F-f-fuck, oh Misty-y-y!" before retiring her toy and rolling onto her side. She hugged a pillow tightly to her chest, imagining her ethereal lover wrapped in her arms. With a longing sigh, the witch let her ebony eyes fall shut, and dreamed of Misty Day.

*****

"God dammit, where'n the Hell is that girl?" Misty muttered to herself as she paced Madison's room. The heat ignited inside her by her evening with Cordelia had reached a fever pitch, and something needed to be done about it. Rubbing one out seemed like a waste of time when there was a much more enticing solution just down the hall. That idea had felt brilliant almost an hour ago.

But now, here she was, waiting an eternity for a girl who'd likely be too drunk to stand when she came in. Still though... standing wasn't exactly requisite for what Misty had in mind. She chewed her thumb nail and continued her aimless strides around the room.

Another hour passed and Misty stomped her boot once in burning frustration.

"Damn, damn, double damn," she growled under her breath, before flopping onto the bed, defeated.

Moments later she heard the telltale tottering click-clack of drunk Madison in stilettos. Misty rose to her feet, reaching the door as soon as it swung open. Instantly, her hands found Madison's face and she set about devouring her mouth. And then, the girl whimpered softly, and Misty knew something was wrong.

Pulling back, she gazed at her intently. The girl squirmed and fought to escape her stare, but Misty held her firmly in place. To her surprise, she noted that hazel eyes were red and typically impeccable makeup was streaked; she'd clearly been crying.

As she refused to make eye contact and her bottom lip began to quiver, Misty's hand travelled from Madison's face to run through her disheveled honey-blonde hair, furrowing her brow.

"Maddi," she murmured. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"N-nothing," the starlet slurred. "I'mmm fine."

"The Hell you are. Tell me what's wrong."

Maddi shook her head and Misty grabbed her shoulders.

"Darlin' you might as well tell me right now," she began earnestly. "I'll find out one way or t'other, and I ain't gon' let it rest until I do."

"Mistyyy," she half sobbed, her knees starting to give way beneath her.

The sound was so plaintive, so helpless, so out of character, that Misty simply couldn't bear it. She abandoned all thoughts of stern interrogation.

"Oh, my darlin' baby girl," the Cajun cooed, catching her before she fell. "Alright, come on, let's get ya cleaned up."

The tall blonde swung Madison up in her arms, chest tightening at how tiny and broken she seemed, like a baby bird who had fallen from the nest. She carried her to the bathroom, where she ran a bath and undressed them both.

Helping the semi-conscious girl into the spacious tub, she carefully climbed in behind her and proceeded to scrub every inch of that delicate, frail body. As she did so, her thoughts ran wild with pictures of could have happened, and a deep scowl found it's way onto her face.

She wordlessly went through the motions of washing, rinsing, drying, dressing, all the while pondering her course of action. There probably wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell of Madison breathing a word about her ordeal. Come morning, she would pretend nothing had ever happened. But there was one other person in this house who could tell her.

Zoe.

*****

The pair curled up together in the starlet's bed, Misty wrapping her arms protectively around Madison, holding her tight to her breast and softly rubbing her back. A few moments passed before a tiny sniffle broke the silence. The Cajun hugged harder and warmer, somehow, and the girl lost the tenous hold on her composure, her petite frame shuddering as her very heart came sobbing out of her.

"That's right, let go of it," Misty whispered against silky hair. "Put your burden on me, child. I'll bear it for you."

It went this way for a time until there were no tears left to cry. Wiping her face with the palm of her hand, the telekinetic finally spoke.

"Misty," she said, a bit of a slur persisting in her voice.

"Hmm, angel?"

"I feel... better. A little lighter. Or something. Thank you."

"Hush now, sugar, no need to be thankin' me, just get ya to sleep, hmm?"

Madison nodded against Misty's chest, settling in deeper with a sigh.

Scarcely a minute had passed before deep breaths and small twitches bore testament to the girl's descent into slumber. Misty carefully unwrapped herself and abandoned the warm nest they'd created in her bed.

Placing a kiss to Madison's forehead, she went to see Miss Robichoux's newest resident.

*****

The young witch sat in her room, staring blankly at the wall. What a traumatic night out it had been. Madison, those boys, the bus flip. Jesus.

As she pondered, walking a fine line between shock and panic, her door burst open without so much as a knock.

"Misty! You scared the Hell out of me! It's 4am, what are you doing?"

The Cajun closed the door behind her, approaching closely. When she was so close that Zoe could fell the burn of blue eyes on her face, Misty spoke in a low, tight voice.

"What. The fuck. Happened."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Zoe," she hissed. "I know somethin' went down tonight, 'n I know you know what it was. Now spit it the fuck out."

"Why don't you ask Madison," the young girl answered quietly.

"Because she ain't talking, Zoe! Ain't ya supposed to be her friend??"

"I _am_ her friend!"

"Good, then act like it! I can't fix it if I don't know what the fuck it is I'm supposed to be fixin'!

Zoe eyed the swamp witch curiously.

"What's it to you? Why do you care so much about 'fixing it'?"

Misty clicked her tongue, clearly irritated, and Zoe continued.

"I mean, she's a raging bitch who basically hates you, so why is it your problem?"

"Listen, little girl," she said acidly, "Madison is a sister witch of this Coven, and we're sworn to protect one another. Now, I take my oaths very seriously. But I guess it ain't your fault your generation's parents raised a buncha self-absorbed li'l punk asses."

The girl bristled visibly.

"Prove me wrong, kid."

Silence.

Misty scoffed.

"Well, I guess your generation ain't got no balls, neither," she said, hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Zoe snapped. "Fine, I'll tell you.

"Good choice," the feral blonde rasped. "I'm all ears."

 


End file.
